RID2: First Strike
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2 Episode 3: Cryotek unleashes the first of his warriors upon the Earth...


  
  
**Episode 3**  
**First Strike**  
  
When Kelly woke again, the pain had somewhat subsided. But it was still stressful to move. T-Ai was still hovering over her. It took Kelly a minute that she was just that, hovering.  
Kelly's eyes shot open, as she stared at the floor, several feet under her floating shoes.  
Noticing Kelly's wide eye stare, T-Ai became concerned. What's wrong? She asked tentatively.  
Kelly shook her head. I'm, I'm still dreaming...  
No, you're not. T-Ai floated closer to Kelly. What's wrong?  
Your... you're flying.... Kelly sounded dazed.  
Oh, uhh.. T-Ai trailed off. Well, I can explain.   
Kelly carelessly brought her hand to her head. As she did, her hand passed right through T-Ais arm. Kelly's jaw dropped, and her eyes grew even wider. Now I know I'm dreaming... She said, sounding very tired. I'd like to wake up now.  
How is she? Optimus Prime asked as he entered the room. The sight of the massive red robot striding into the room was too much for poor Kelly to bear. She shrieked, and despite her injuries, dove under the table and coward there in fear.  
T-Ai gasped, and Optimus quickly bent down to her level. Kelly quivered in horror as she saw the robot extend his hand gently. Go Away! She shrieked as Optimus gently took her up into his hands.  
Please, relax. Optimus said gently. We're here to help you!  
Kelly trembled in Optimus grasp as he laid her back on the table.  
She looked at Prime, and timidly asked, What are you?  
My name is Optimus Prime. I'm an Autobot. Prime answered softly. We came to Earth to protect you from our evil cousins, the Predicons.  
The whatacons? Kelly asked.  
The Shark thing that ripped your car apart.  
Kelly groaned. Is it a robot too?  
Yes, we all are.  
  
How's she doing? Side Burn asked as he, currently in car mode, rolled into the room.  
Kelly looked at the car, and collapsed. Of course, he would be here too...  
Side Burn sighed.   
Optimus turned back to Kelly, ready to explain everything, but she had fainted again.  
  
It was a peaceful night over the International Air Show. Everyone had long since cleared the grounds, so no one witnessed the amazing spectacle which was about to take place.  
The massive Blue dragon alighted in the middle of the airfield, followed soon by his three headed Hound. Lazorbeak was sitting atop the hounds back. When he stopped, he quickly alighted to his familiar perch at Cryoteks side.  
Cryotek looked down at Bruticus. Are the two pods prepared? He demanded.  
Ye- Ye- Yes, Boss! Right here! The dogs middle head motioned to the two elongated cylinders the other two heads were dragging by ropes.  
Cryoteks reptilian lip curved upwards in a terrifying smile. Transform, and awaken our new friends.  
Bruticus yelled as he leapt into the air. His middle head pulled around to back as the two other heads became hands, and the feet p,lied out from his original, leaving a scrawny, straggling being where the three headed hound once stood. Bruticus bent down and grabbed the first pod.  
Ready, and activated. He hissed. He pressed a button, and a red beam shot from the pod, encompassing a large black jet in it. Bruticus took a step backwards as the pod rumbled and shook, and there was a blinding flash of light. Where the pod once stood, now sat an exact copy of the jet.  
Or more rather, an almost exact copy. Cryotek smiled evilly.   
From his perch, Lazorbeak cackled.  
  
Kelly awoke, and immediately felt a desperate hand clap over her mouth. Of course, she panicked.  
Ok don't panic I can explain everything we're not here to hurt you we only want to help so please don't scream, and PLEASE don't faint on us!  
Kelly looked up into a soft robotic face, and her eyes went wide. Side Burn shook his head violently. No please don't scream!  
Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
Ok, I'm gonna let you go now. Side Burn said. Promise you won't scream?  
Kelly nodded.  
Or faint?  
Kelly nodded again.  
The robot took his hand from over her mouth (or rather, here entire head). Kelly stared at him for a minute.  
You know, I'm sure I've heard your voice somewhere before...  
The bot looked embarrassed. I'm not surprised, you see me often enough.  
Kelly looked surprised and bewildered.  
Side Burn! Vehicle mode! Side Burn immediately reverted to his car mode. Kelly's jaw dropped. You're that freak?  
Well uhh... I'm not a freak!  
Then why have you been chasing me constantly, never stopping, always tailgating me at EVERY STOPLIGHT I STOP AT???  
Side Burn transformed again and shifted uncomfortably.  
He's got a crush on your car. Prowl said, poking his head into the room. It's a long story, and you probably don't want to know.  
Kelly looked confused, and voiced as much.   
Well, maybe I'd better let Optimus explain... Side Burn grumbled, glaring at Prowl.  
You have a WHAT on my car? Kelly asked in bewilderment.  
Prowl chuckled, and exited the room.  
Side Burn sighed. Listen, Miss, it's like this...  
I don't think I want to know... Kelly sighed. Ok, lets start with the basics. First: who, and for that matter, WHAT are you guys?  
Side Burn sat down. We're the Autobots. We've been sent to Earth to protect you guys from Galvatron and his Preds and Decepticons.   
Kelly looked at him curiously. You mean those other big, scary robots?  
Yeah, them. We were sent here and-  
T-Ais clear voice rang through Autobot Headquarters. Side Burn leap to his feet, and looked around wildly. Kelly got to her feet too, and looked around. What's going on? She asked wordily.  
We have unidentified transformers attacking the power plant! T-Ais announcement answered her question. Side Burn, Prowl, X-Brawn! Optimus requires your assistance!  
Roger T-Ai! Side Burn called. He turned back to Kelly. I'll explain more later! We've got a problem to take care of!  
Can I help? Kelly asked nervously.  
No, stay here. Side Burn smiled. I'll be back soon.  
Then he was gone, leaving poor confused Kelly standing alone. It took her a minute to get her bearings, then suddenly it occurred to her. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE???  
  
Look at the screen Autobots. Optimus said when Side Burn, last of the three brothers, rushed into the control room. The attack has come, and gone. But we captured this recording.  
Side Burns optics shifted to a screen, which was currently showing T-Ais concerned face. Switching to replay. She said calmly, and her face was replaced by a scene of devastation.  
At first it was just a calm scene at the local plant. Two or three men were walking around, performing various chores. One of them stopped and pointed to the sky, a gasp, and a cry followed.  
Then it was nothing but a rain of death and destruction.  
X-Brawn gasped and Side Burn moaned when he saw the dozens of tiny humans run outside, and turn to gape at the invaders. The stared at the wings of death, represented by two very cruel looking jets, both firing high powered rockets from their sides. The power plant shook under the force of the attack, and an explosion rocked it. One human yelled out desperately, Its gonna BLOW!, and his prediction, unfortunately, came true. The two jets performed simultaneous victory barrel rolls, then shot off into the sky.  
The attack had lasted only two minutes. Side Burn stood rigid, his fascination imposed on by the images of burning dead, and the screaming of those who were dying. Several fire trucks rolled up to help, but it was too late for many of the men and women there.  
Prowl shook his head grimly. It seems we have two more on our hands to deal with.   
Optimus glanced at Prowl. No Prowl, I think its much deeper than this.   
What do you mean? Prowl asked.  
How would Galvatron have had access to pods? Optimus asked.  
Why simple, he- Prowl started than cut off.   
Optimus looked back up at the screen.   
How do we know they were even Transformers? X-Brawn asked. They could have been terrorists, or something.  
T-Ai shook her head. I scanned them. There were definitely sparks in them.  
Optimus crossed his arms. I'm afraid we may be dealing something, that could be worse than even I feared.  
What's that Prime? X-Brawn demanded.  
Optimus didn't answer he just turned, and ordered T-Ai to replay the video. Side Burn stood, with horrified fascination as the scene replayed itself. He had never seen death and destruction on such a large scale, as both his older brothers had. Optimus saw him and sighed.  
Side Burn, get the young woman back to her home. he said quietly.  
All right Prime. Side Burn, a shaken and terrified by the carnage he had witnessed, turned and headed back to the small room where they were keeping her.  
  
WHO DID THIS? Galvatron roared as the scene replayed. Scourge! Sky-Byte! Speak up! What's going on????  
I'm afraid I have no answers. Scourge said cautiously. These jets... I have never seen them before.  
I have no answer Mighty Galvatron. Sky-Byte shook his head.  
Galvatron frowned. Then it seems we have a new player on the scene... But who, and for that matter, why?  
  
About time you got back. Kelly huffed as Side Burn entered. I was beginning to think you abandoned me, and- Kelly cut off when he saw a distant look in Side Burns optics.  
What's wrong? She asked.  
Nothing... Here, I'll take you home now. Side Burn smiled weakly, and transformed. Kelly walked over and opened his door cautiously. Is it safe for me to get in? She asked.  
No place safer. Side Burns voice responded. Kelly hesitated a second longer, and got in.   
Side Burn revved up, and started rolling out.  
Wow.... How do you drive without a driver? She asked.  
Side Burn laughed. About the same way you walk.   
Kelly giggled.  
Where do you live? Side Burn asked.  
I'm not sure I want to tell you. I don't want you showing up on my doorstep asking for my car!  
  
Windsheer smiled. We did good?  
Plenty good, my friend. Cryoteks dragon eyes narrowed on the black robot in front of him. Skyfire cracked his electronic knuckles and chuckled. I want another go at it.  
And you shall have it. Cryotek assured him. But this time we're not going after humans. That was simply a test run.  
Then what's the real run worth? Windsheer asked.  
Optimus Prime.   
  
Now you take a left up here. Kelly instructed, as Side Burn turned a corned. And then I'm in the third house on the left.  
Nice area. Side Burn commented. Seems a fitting home for that red sports car...  
Don't even go there. Kelly said, sounding annoyed. Side Burn continued on in silence, then turned left, and stopped in front of the third house.  
Here we are! Side Burn announced.  
Thanks for everything. Kelly said, getting out of the robot car.  
Say,I didn't catch your name. Side Burn said as she walked up to her house. Kelly turned. My names Kelly. She smiled.  
Side Burn honked in response. Kelly giggled, then waved as she entered her home. Side Burn started off, then stopped as he saw a familiar car in her drive way.  
  
SHHH be Quiet! Can't let her know I'm a bot! X-Brawn hissed back.  
You're Kelly's car???  
Actually I'm her dads, but yeah, sorta...  
Side Burn paused. And you didn't see it fit to tell us this before now?  
  
  
Two of the bots, right there! Windsheer reported.  
Begin the attack. Cryoteks voice came back through the com. Bruticus and I will follow.  
Skyfire and Windsheer both shot straight into the air, turned, and dove on the cars below.  
  
  
Come on X-Brawn, this is ridiculous. Why haven't you told any of us this sooner? Huh?  
Look, at least *I* don't go chasing after little red sports cars!  
But why in the world are you letting yourself be ? That's degrading!  
Sorry but... hey... do those jets look familiar to you?  
  
The conversation ended almost immediately as the same two jets from the power plant dove down on them, firing lasers wildly. X-Brawn let out a yell, and transformed. Side Burn didn't get a chance, as a laser tore through his hubcap, disabling his transforming ability.  
The two jets went straight up, and broke formation, transforming in mid air. The cockpit on both jets came down, while legs followed from under the jets. Arms folded from the sides, and the head revealed itself from the recess where the cockpit had been, and X-Brawn found himself staring two unfamiliar robots in the face.  
Now who in tarnation are you? X-Brawn demanded.  
The names Windsheer! The black one laughed.   
And I'm Skyfire. The second responded. I hope you know a good insurance company.  
X-Brawn took a step backwards. I think ya'll should be more worried about yourselves.  
Skyfire demanded.  
THIS IS WHY! Prowl cried as he barreled into Skyfire, throwing the robot backwards. Windsheer gaped, and X-Brawn took advantage of his surprise, and charged him.  
Meanwhile, Side Burn, wounded and impaired, called for help. He called. We've got trouble. I can't transform, and we've got the two new cons here!  
T-Ais voice replied. I'm alerting Optimus!  
In mere seconds, a huge Fire Truck came through a portal that opened up in the middle of the street.  
In midair, the Fire Truck transformed into the huge robot, known as Optimus Prime. Prime landed next to Side Burn.   
X-Brawn looked up from where he was wrestling Windsheer. Howdy Prime! We've got the situation under control.  
Oh yeah? Windsheer brought his feet under X-Brawn, and pushed with all his might. X-Brawn stumbled backwards. And Windsheer leapt to his feet.  
Bring it on! Windsheer yelled.   
Ask, and you shall receive! Optimus retorted, the two throngs on his back lightening up, and letting loose a tremendous blast of energy, which threw Windsheer back a good fifty feet.  
Skyfire three Prowl off him, and flew to Windsheer. We're outclassed. He hissed. Where is he?  
Where is who? Optimus demanded. Who sent you?  
I believe I can answer your question Prime. A new voice entered the battle from behind. Prime whirled his gun already in his hand as the massive blue form swooped over the battlefield.  
Sweet Primus! What's that? Prowl gasped.  
Not what, who. Prime hissed as the Aqua Dragon flew over the battlefield. He let out an unearthly screech, and transformed. The dragon head came to the side as the legs descended from the dragon feed. The torso whirled around, revealing the head as the massive robot landed on the ground.  
Prime growled.  
I'm glad you remember me Prime. Cryotek smiled. No doubt you remember Bruticus? The norsehound bounded out into the field, and transformed.  
Prime glared at Cryotek. What do you want here Cryotek?  
Your head! Cryotek roared, and a blast of blue fire shot from the dragon mouth at his side. Prime leaped back, but the blast scorched his side. Optimus winced, and his hand went to his side, to find a mass of exposed circuits and wires where the armor had once been.  
Cryotek charged and picked up Prime with his hand, and hurled him. Optimus cried out as his already damaged circuitry skidded across the ground. Cryotek brought his dragon arm up to bear, and fired a second blast, this time of freezing liquid nitrogen. Primes hand went up, and the nitrogen hit it, and froze. Prime cried out as the ice burned through his armor. Cryotek laughed.  
Bruticus echoed the laugh jeeringly. Let me at him boss!  
No, let me! Windsheer laughed. I want to hear him scream!  
Aren't you forgetting about us? Prowl demanded as he charged Windsheer.  
No, not really. Windsheers foot met Prowls charge, and Prowl hit the ground hard.  
Bruticus transformed into beast mode, and with a howl, he leap atop X-Brawn, and began tearing into him. X-Brawns huge fist came down on Bruticus's center head, and the dog creature slumped to the ground, off-line.  
X-Brawn got to his feet just in time to meet Sky-fires charge.  
Autobots, fall back! Prime yelled. We're at a disadvantage!  
Cryotek stepped forward. Do you really think I lured you out here, just so you can get away? You disappoint me Prime.  
And you disappoint me Cryo!  
Cryotek whirled as Ultra Magnus landed in front of him, and smashed his fist into the Predicons face. Cryotek stumbled backwards.  
Cryotek hissed. Windsheer, Skyfire, hold him!   
Yes sir! The two responses came as one as they attacked Ultra Magnus. Magnus sent Windsheer flying with a punch, then took hold of Skyfire and smashed him to the ground. Cryoteks eyes narrowed.  
Bring it on! Magnus yelled as the rush of the battle took him with it. Cryotek charged, but as he did, Magnus grabbed his huge laser-auto cannon and fired. The blasts ripped through Cryoteks armored breastplate, and the massive Predicon stumbled backwards, and fell. Magnus grinned, and charged Cryotek, probably with an intent to rip him open. But Cryotek was not about to let that happen. His feet swung under Magnus's legs. Magnus leapt into the air to avoid it, but was unable to avoid Cryoteks feet planted into his chest. Magnus hit the ground, long enough for Cryotek to return to his feet.  
But he had had enough.  
This is not over. Retreat! Cryotek hissed as he leapt into the sky, transforming. Skyfire grabbed Bruticus, and Windsheer transformed after the fleeing forms of his comrades.  
Thanks Magnus. Prime weakly climbed to his feet. I owe you one.  
One of many. Magnus muttered, then turned serious. When I heard the guy was in town, I figured you'd need some help.  
You were right. Thanks again Magnus.  
Don't get touchy on me Prime.  
Prime picked up Side Burn, still stuck in car mode, as X-Brawn helped Prowl to his feet. Come on Bots, lets head home. Prime nodded. Roll out!  
  
Kelly sat down on her couch and relax. She noticed someone had left the TV on, and didn't notice the battle that had taken place outside until she awoke the next morning, and found half of her yard a complete and total wreck.  
  
Cryotek watched from a distance as Prime and the bots disappeared into a gate, and as Magnus took off in the other direction.  
Hmm, Magnus has grown more powerful than I anticipated. He growled. It seems those last pods we brought shall come find their uses yet.  
  
Optimus! My goodness! What happened to you? T-Ai gaped as the four distraught Autobots entered HQ.  
We ran into an old friend. Prime sighed. One who's not going to be easy to take care of...  
  
Four unwanted visitors returned to the air show that night, laden with five pods total between them.   
Cryotek looked at his three troops. Pick the best targets and scan them! he   
ordered.  
In less than five millicycles, five more troops stood at Cryoteks command. He smiled. Windsheer chuckled, and a resounding cackle went into the air from Lazorbeak, as five more warplanes transformed into powerful robots...  
  
**-To be Continued-  
  
**Nothing new to report here. Windsheer and Skyfire are their rid namesakes. Nothing else. Except i think I really like Kelly.


End file.
